I Will Find You
by Oona4
Summary: Summary: Vampire Edward out for the day hears a mind that intrigues him. Deciding to follow it, he is soon listening to what he calls his little firecracker. Now if he could just see what she looks like, then try to make her his. He just has to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Spanking is mentioned. If it bothers you please don't read. This is a Happily Ever After with no cheating. Any mistakes are mine hopefully I'll find a beta or pre-reader for this one soon.

I Will Find YOU

By: Oona Cullen

Summary: Vampire Edward out for the day hears a mind that intrigues him. Deciding to follow it, he is soon listening to what he calls his little _firecracker_. Now if he could just see what she looks like, then try to make her his. He just has to find her.

Chapter One: Seeing her.

EPOV:

It wasn't that I was looking for that special someone constantly; it was just sometimes it couldn't hurt to try. So today I was trying as I ran errands, stopping here and there around town. I noticed her mind, before I noticed her, not an unusual state of events. But this was different; her mind was unlike a million others it was "foggy" a little off, and the way she put those thoughts together, was intriguing to say the least.

Damn where the hell is she? I would really like to see what this _firecracker_ looks like, probably married anyway. Still I was bored so _what the hell lets hunt,_ I thought.

Finally after window shopping for twenty minutes, I zeroed in on my target. Glad I had not lost the knack of hunting humans after all.

Gotcha! My little firecracker at last, her voice was singing in my head,

"Crap why can't I ever find what I'm looking for when I have the money to get it?"

There she is, did she just stomp her foot? Damn that was sexy, naughty, but sexy. So far I had only seen her backside, as she was fussing, and facing away from me. Well rounded, but oh what a nice bottom. _A very "spankable" bottom to say the least,_ Now what made me think that?

Hmm, must be hearing my sisters, and mom, getting paddled on a regular basis, all these years, I never thought much about it, but right now it was glaring me right in the face. Okay, I'll admit it, I was a bottom man too, Emmett, will have a field day with that one.

"Ok Bella, get your act together" she was talking to herself, as she walked out of the store in a huff. Following behind, but not too closely, she went to a wreck of a truck that sounded like it might explode any minute, and drove off. I had to backtrack to my Volvo, and then I lost her. Knowing Peter was nearby; it might be nice to add a short hunting trip, before heading back home.

Two days later, I heard her again, this time at the small college where we were taking a course at. They offered a decent music history course, and I was going to be sorry it was almost over, surprising even me, by liking it after all.

"Be so glad when this horrid class is over, if that teacher even knows how to read, it would surprise me!"

Yes it was her, my little "_firecracker_". What she needs is me, someone who loves her snarky self, but will keep her in line as well. I began to make plans to meet her.

Gads here I go again, acting like she's mine or something"

Walking towards the bookstore where I noticed her enter, she begins to talk again.

_Good now I can study her without stalking her,_ I almost said out loud. Pretty hair, awesome breasts, even if they are covered by two shirts, they seem a good size. A sexy bottom and perfect breasts so far so good. _Not bad Edward old boy, not bad at all_.

_Turn around baby, your making daddy mad, I want to see your face,_ although if I was truthful she could have the face of almost anyone, I loved what I saw already, what good was a great face; but no boobs or sexy bottom? She was plus sized, so what; just means more to love, my heart was already taken, the moment I heard her voice.

Working my way around some other students, ignoring their thoughts, I was zeroed in on hers. Then I finally saw her full on. It felt like I had the breath knocked out of me, was this the mating _Pull_? It felt more, like a mating _knockdown_ and by the looks of it, she felt it too.

Suddenly standing up, she had been leaning slightly reading a book spine, but now she snapped her head in my direction. Catching her breath as our eyes locked, for what seemed like hours; but was really only moments.

(She is just what I'm looking for but didn't know)

Taking a deep breath she looked me up and down, like I was a bug under a glass. I held her gaze, daring her to look away first. A shy smile appeared on her face, and then her beautiful eyes lit with pure pleasure. I returned a smirky smile, and nodded slightly. Walking over to her, I held out a hand "Edward", she took it "Bella" she replied.

My Heavens! The need to mate with her is almost overwhelming, glad I'm wearing my old beat up loose jeans. Plus the current between us when our hands touched, wow is all I can think right now.

"Are you getting new textbooks for next semester?" I asked her looking at what she was reading.

"Just seeing the books for the classes I might take, if I hate the book, I'll hate the class"

"I never tried picking classes that way, might have to give that a try" I teased her.

"Humph" was all she replied to that. She seemed mad at me as well.

_Now that_ _little habit will be the first thing we work on,_ I thought.

"It was nice meeting you Edward; do you think we could meet again tomorrow, at the coffee shop across the street?"

"Sure, I would love that Bella, is that short for something?"

"Yes, Isabella, but I don't care for it, always makes me feel like I did something naughty when I'm called that" laughing I filed that information away.

When she did something naughty, I would be sure to use it. I watched her walk to that awful truck. Oh my; that bottom will be filling my resting hours tonight. Then her thoughts began again, making me stay rooted where I was.

"_What a handsome man, I could love him so easily, Holy Hannah! Is that what this feeling is?"_ She had me stunned right there and then "_He looks dangerous, almost not human, and so damn sexy, Ooo to feel him loving me, I'd give quite a lot. Oh, who am I kidding? Why would a stunner like that, want to know me, let alone make love to me? The first time he saw me naked, he'd run for his life_" With that thought she started her truck and was gone.

I was so mad it was a good thing she left. Not want her? She was all I've thought about for days. Yep! It's a done deal, any doubts I had were gone, three things were crystal clear;

1: I loved her

2: She loved me

3: I was most defiantly his father's son, paddling her bottom, was the first thing I was going to do. She could agree or not, but I hoped she would agree.

Heading home, I needed a plan, before we met for coffee.

Tomorrow all my thoughts will be on tomorrow. I head to my car and home. Looking forward to resting for once in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Chapter Two: Missing**

The next day I hung around the campus, but couldn't catch her scent at all. About the time I was going to explode, Peter's class was out, and we were the only ones in the family taking a class here.

The family was doing five years of no high school, and as long as you did something you were golden. We each found a class, and it filled the time.

"Edward what's the matter brother?" So I told him everything, waiting to hear Peter's thoughts on it all. He didn't seem too surprised. _Yoda_ probably already knew she was coming and never said a word.

"Edward, let's go see if we can sneak her address out of the computers, we'll hack in via my laptop". So heading to the library and finding an empty study room, we signed it out so we would be alone.

"Let's look under Isabella's; we all have pictures with our name. Twenty minutes later we had her name, age, address, and noticed no next of kin. Heading that way her truck wasn't there, but took us all of a minute to break in to her apartment. Sad she didn't have much, just a few clothes, and some pictures, a police badge in a treasure box on her dresser, with a few photos of a happy family when she was little. Books were everywhere, along with her school work. Written on a lose page was _EDWARD_ in different fonts and styles.

"She likes you bro" Peter said looking around again.

"Yes, but where is she? Her books are here, she wasn't at school, and the place smells like she hasn't been here for at least 12 hours. Peter I have to find her, I know it, it's like I can hear her calling me "_Find me Edward, Help me Edward_" in my mind" I was starting to panic.

"Let's track her from school, if her truck is as awful as you say it probably leaks a bit of oil"

Oh good the voice of reason at last. Because I was so agitated I was having trouble focusing.

"Thanks Peter, it's a start" so going back to the campus and using our sense of smell, we scented and sniffed where she parked the day before, then we tracked her truck to a spot where it veered off the main road, unto a small deserted pathway into the woods. Miles from the campus and town.

Following the tracks on foot now, we had hidden the Volvo. When we saw the tire pieces, appearing on the pathway we sped up. Finally reaching the truck, we saw it had blown a tire, and she had pulled off. But then we noted the door was still open, the battery dead, and we smelled other humans, along with booze, and drugs, plus a smell we had never smelled before. All our instincts went into high alert. No blood which was a blessing for me I would have freaked out worrying about her.

Hearing her voice in my head, _find me Edward, please find me,_ I took a moment to think very hard and sent back to her hoping she would get it, _I will find you baby, I will._ Looking at each other, Peter telling me she was in trouble, we headed off, in full vampire hunting mode. Silently, deadly, and ready to defend, what was ours. Zooming through the trees and pathways following the scent like a beacon to my love.

PPOV:

Edward said she was his mate, he never in 80 years, had even thought that, it was good enough for me; this little Bella was our family now, and family fights for family. All I had in me was tuning into Edward's worry and fear we might be too late.

'"Edward, if we need them, we agree right now, we call Jasper, and Emmett, they could be here in minutes, we don't go getting ourselves, or her killed, by being the hero agreed?"

"Yes Peter I agree" He was right of course, we couldn't place that odd scent getting stronger by the minute. It was almost sickening, way too sweet like decaying flowers almost.

EPOV:

Stealthily we moved through the trees, now we could smell the pot and the booze, hearing several men's voices, all laughing and boasting to each, as we crept closer. I spotted my Bella, "Thank God she is alive; and it doesn't appear she is too badly hurt" I whispered to Peter.

Her minds voice was chanting my name over and over; _Edward, please find me, my love, please_ _find me, Edward. I'm scared Edward. Edward are you for me? Are you the one?_

_Oh Baby, I have found you,_ was my first thought. Peter pointed out they had her tied, and she was crying. Grabbing my arm he "Sshed" me. I was starting to growl. I didn't smell that they had "touched" her either.

"We call the boys, there are twelve of them" Nodding at him, I stood on my branch looking at my pretty lady.

Peter backed away to make the call "Jazz trouble, bring Emmett, twelve almost humans, kidnapped girl, Edwards mate" he knew that would bring them like a roaring jet. Minutes later we heard them coming. Peter met them and explained what was going on.

"Is she his mate?"

"Emmett, I think so, anyway here's what we think happened, she blew a tire, and these goons found her and took her. Now before you open your mouth Emmett, understand she is a little, plus sized girl, so don't hurt Edward's feelings" Like I couldn't hear them talking about me.

Jasper elbowed Emmett, and he agreed. Coming up to me, they took in the situation. Jasper and Emmett took a few moments to stare at Bella. I guess they decided she was pretty, and after seeing the worry in my eyes, they knew she was my mate; making it a done deal as far as they were concerned.

BPOV:

All at once I felt him; I could feel his eyes on me. _If you are here my love, thank you,_ the tree branch where I felt his presence moved a little, and I nodded. There _are twelve of them, but the leader is_ _the weasel, who keeps running his hands over me feeling me up, squeezing my breasts. They have not done more yet, but are planning too soon. I think he needs them to get a bit "higher" so they don't realize it's more than rape, he means to kill me; he told me, bragged he was some sort of_ _supernatural creature, who preyed on women, as if; he smells like a sewer_" I sent my thoughts to him, hoping he would hear me. I had heard him say, _I will find you_ earlier and now he had.

EPOV:

I was astonished, that she knew I could hear her thoughts. Along with she wasn't afraid, and that she had known I was there. Telling all this to the others they were just as stunned as I was. Jasper took the time to assess the situation, telling us who, was the most dangerous of them. And yes the leader was also something other than human, but not a vampire well, not a true one, maybe a hybrid? Maybe they were a mix of vampire, and something else, besides human? Whatever, they were dangerous and on our turf, plus they had my mate.

Deciding to try, I sent a thought to her "_I am here little girl. I said I would find you baby, plus Isabella, my little firecracker, and I'm spanking your bare bottom tonight. You put yourself in danger, I can never allow that, and when this is over, you_ _better prepare yourself for it sweet baby. I mean every word darling girl._" She gasped staring straight at me, nodding her head while wiggling her bottom on the ground, like she was already feeling my hands there. _Interesting_ I thought. _Does that have something to do with being mates? _

Just then, the leader rose, after getting the attention of his group. He began to taunt Bella, saying it was so lucky for them she blew a tire; that they didn't get such nice _big_ treats very often, and they would all enjoy feasting on her. Peter was holding on to me, while we listened to his rant.

"Little girl, do you know how dangerous it is to be out at night, without a cell phone? Of course it works for us, but really what's the matter with girls today? Such a shame, anyway, where was I? Oh yes, girls today. In my day, a young lady like you would not have been cavorting around at night, and never alone. Bad things happen to little girls out at night alone. Do you not have a man?" By now he was standing right in front of her.

"Yes I do, and I hope he kills you, you stinky weasel" She declared, making me smile slightly even though she couldn't see it.

"Oh you do; is he real, or a fat girl's dream lover, only in your mind?"

"He's real enough; you'll see soon, he's a lot better than you" She is my little firecracker.

"Be that as it may, you have been careless little girl, and it's cost you your life. But before the fun begins, what would your father do little girl, if he knew you were running the back roads at night alone, putting yourself in danger?" He crouched down so he could look in her eyes.

"Since he died four years ago, he won't be doing anything at all" I was ready to jump down but they held me in place.

"Well, I can bet he would be spanking your bottom, in my time every father would have." she refused to reply "So who is here tonight, that has the right to spank, this naughty girl?"

No one answered, so he asked again.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Will you review and let me know if I should continue this story? I have reviews on another that seem to indicate maybe I ought to just stop writing.

Also, that my vamps should be more like SM vamps. But that is what make these my What-If's

**Chapter Three: Rescue**

EPOV:

There was a rustling of the tree branches as I jumped down, then silence as I took a couple of steps, after having pulled away from Peter.

"That would be me" I declared, my voice sounding out of the darkness.

Everyone turned to my voice, coming from the woods. I stepped out of the darkness, wearing jeans, tee, boots, and my black leather jacket. I was furious and they knew it. They also were surprised by my golden eyes, which they did not understand. I saw her and my mind settled to the job ahead. She was _MINE_ and they would know that soon, as would she. Time for wooing was over little girl, it's too late now. I running on instinct now darling and you will be mine and no other's. I sent this to her but I really couldn't watch to see if she got it at all.

I stared at the leader, ignoring the rest of them. Now that I was close, I could tell, most were some sort of vampire mix. A couple looked to be crossed with animals as well. What kind of creatures were they? That would be Carlisle's problem to figure out, not mine. Glad now that Peter had called my brothers, and knowing they had called Carlisle as well.

But now I focused only on the leader; and my girl, my Bella, who was looking at me with pure love and pride. Smiling for a moment at her, then refocusing on "_Jason_" as the leader thought of himself in his mind. I turned to Jason, strode closer to them.

"If there is any dealing with _my_ naughty girls bottom tonight, it will be by me, she is mine to deal with, not yours" I was adamant on this point.

"How so" This creature, whatever he is, does not seem to know I am stronger than him. Probably smarter and that you don't mess with another's mate ever! We tend to get pissed off.

"She is my mate, therefore she is my responsibility" My eyes scanned hers again, as she watched my every move, but she wasn't afraid of me which was good.

"You allow your woman to wander around at night in the woods?" He snarled at me, acting like the big shot for his "men".

"No I do not, and I will not, she will learn that lessen tonight, before she goes to bed. She knows her bottom is getting paddled by me. I _**never**_ will allow my mate to put herself in danger"

I stared right into Bella's eyes when I said this, causing her to gulp.

"I claim her, as you have not taught her our ways, you forfeit her" Jason declared. He thought I was going to hand her over? _**Think again jackass.**_ I could feel Jasper, Emmett, and Peter tensing to strike. I was fighting the urge to rip him apart only because she was just two feet from us now.

A very deadly calm came over me, and appeared on my face. I could feel a slow smile of the most frightening proportions overshadowing me, as my inner beast rose to the occasion. Jason stepped back, realizing I was a true Vampire even if my eyes were "funny" as he thought it through.

'She is mine!" I hissed out angrily.

Growling I let my fangs come down slightly, showing Jason I meant business, and was prepared to fight for her. He immediately stepped back away from me.

"Now now, we can work this out, what is she worth? She's fat, so not much, and there's much prettier girls out there, let's haggle" He held his hands out towards me.

Everyone, of the _creatures_ was riveted to the scene in front of them. I was aware my entire family was here even Mom. Carlisle called to me as they approached, asking me keep a couple alive, so he could do tests and for the Volturi to have. They do not allow human/vamp or vamp/animal experiments at all.

They would grab Bella, leading her to safety. I must not worry, just keep myself safe. They were here and all would be alright. My tension eased a bit knowing she was going to be safe.

"Enough" I roared out "She is mine by Vampire Law, after tonight we will be married, by that law as well, step aside or meet your fate" I was ready and he knew it.

As fast as a blink, I was on Jason, hearing the roars of my brothers; I knew the fighting had begun. Looking up I saw Rose grab a man trying to escape. Carlisle jumped into the circle wrapping Jason in vampire proof manacles and subduing him. Esme grabbed Bella, untied her wrists, leading her through the foray, to a safe place, sitting her against a large fallen tree. I jumped into the fight. I tore one apart that was going for Alice. Jasper was tearing another one.

BPOV:

"Bella dear, I'm Edwards mom, Esme" trying not to cry again, I hugged her tight.

"We will just stay here, and let the kids deal with that" pointing to the fighting going on. I couldn't stop crying, there was a lot of growling and screaming going on.

"Edward will be okay honey, don't cry" Nodding I just sat, watching as the tears kept falling down my face.

Finally it was over; three of the _**men**_ were dead, and burning in the fire pit. Jason was a prisoner, the others as well. All chained together, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Charlotte, I was told that was their names, were leading them away. Peter was putting out the fire; Alice was walking towards us, her clothes torn but otherwise fine.

Edward and Carlisle were in a deep conversation, on the cell phone nodding, and talking too fast for me to hear.

Bella" I looked up at her, she was so pretty and petite.

"I'm Alice, Edwards's sister" she hugged me, sitting by me, taking me hand.

"We are going to be such good friends, Charlotte, and Rose too"

"Alice, are you all vampires like Edward?"

"Yes we are"

"Do you eat people?" I was afraid to ask but needed to know after all.

Laughing as she answered, "No dear Bella, we eat animals and sometimes certain foods"

"Oh good, I love him, and was afraid, I couldn't condone it" I noticed Edward's eyes snapped to mine, when I said, I loved him. He was looking at me over his dad's head. Staring right back and shyly smiling, wiping my tears with the back of my, hand I felt such a surge of love from him, to me, I gasped.

"Alice can he read minds?"

"Yes he can" No wonder we are destined for each other.

"I get feelings about people sometimes. I know what they are going to do, but not very often. Also, I seem to know when he is around me, and feel his thoughts" Esme and Alice were stunned.

"Bella that is fantastic"

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

"No Bella, I think you are going to be my sister very soon, but before that, you are moving in with us, with him" Blushing, I looked at my hands,

"Alice, look at me, I'm fat, and he is beautiful, as are all of you, why would he want me?"

"Bella be careful here" Alice leaned to her and whispered "He has had a fight, and is already angry, don't push him to far tonight, you won't like it honey"

"Why not, Alice" I really wanted to know.

"Did you hear what he told Jason?" I tried to think what all was said,

"Yes I did"

"He meant it sweetheart" Esme answered.

"Oh, the spanking part too, he meant that, it wasn't just talking big?" I was startled by that.

"Oh baby daughter, you have much to learn, I think tonight you will begin. Bella if you love him, submit to him tonight, your life will be so much more than you ever imagined darling" Esme pleaded with me.

"Esme do all your men practice that?" Stunned but not surprised now, they were vampires after all. They would live by different standards than others.

"Yes darling, they do regularly, even their father on me"

"You allow it?" She seemed so sweet and loving I couldn't imagine what she would do to earn a spanking.

"Bella he is my mate, my lover, my husband, through him I have four sons, and now four daughters too, a fine house, money to spend, and time to live it" She was caressing my cheek as she told me. I began to feel a warm feeling like being loved by a mother. Something I have not felt in years.

"You just have to submit to spankings and rules?" I never took my eyes off Edward as I asked this, he wasn't looking at me, but I wanted to study him a little before I had to make a life altering decision. Agreeing to this was a big deal to me anyway.

"Yes darling you do, but when you do, the love grows like a tree, spreading, and shading your life, isn't he worth it?" Esme waited for me to answer her.

"He is quite a wonderful man Bella" Alice whispered in her ear "He's a virgin like you, so you learn together" blushing again, I nodded to them both. Wondering how she would know such a thing about me.

"Yes, I will try, I have no one left, they are all dead, my mom years ago from cancer, my dad four years ago in the line of duty" This brought tears to Esme, and Alice's, eyes, they took my hand's again.

"I'm so lonely, so very lonely, had given up hope, when I sensed him at the bookstore, just knew he was for me, I felt it in my very pores. I still feel it."

"Darling see, it's meant to be, don't let a sore bottom tonight, keep you from your dreams"

"I have never been spanked, it scares me, I heard him say that, and then I felt burning on my bottom. Did he do that, how is he able to do that, to me?"

"That's the mating bond, between you darling. Sweetheart he will guide you tonight, and love you so much afterwards, it will be worth the minutes of pain, I promise"

"Esme, I have no one anymore, I want to belong to him so badly."

"Daughter, you have now, parents if you'll let us be that for you, and siblings; that have fought for you, even though you have never met them, that's a family isn't it?" Looking at Esme, and Alice, closely I sobbed again, "Yes Momma it is" and fell into Esme arms.

EPOV:

Finally getting off the phone to both Eleazer and Aro, both of whom were coming tomorrow, to deal with, and investigate this mess. Bella was safe at last we had informed them both, that she was most defiantly my mate. We asked for a year, to let me teach her, and marry her, before the change, and both agreed. No problems, they knew Carlisle would not betray them, or cause them harm in any way. Plus Aro is a curious man and he wanted to meet Carlisle's "kids" and now the one I had found as a mate.

As he hung up the phone dad looked at me,

"Edward son, it begins tonight, I think you might want to back up, what you told Jason about her learning a lesson tonight. Aro will look at your thoughts, seeing if she has submitted to you, it will be in our favor". He rubbed my back making me feel his fatherly love for me.

"Dad, I fully intend to deal with her, just as I said I would, also I would like to mate with her tonight, whether he is coming or not" I added forcefully surprising him.

"Come dad, meet her, Mom and Alice, are already talking to her, so she is aware of us, and not afraid it seems"

Walking towards them we heard the last bit about submitting, and her lack of family, calling Esme "Momma". We were both were moved beyond words by that, they were still in a hug when Carlisle asked,

"Esme, is this our new daughter?" turning to him, Bella was struck how good looking the men in her new family were, I heard that in her mind.

She held her hand out to him, "Bella" but he took her in a hug instead, kissing her face, looking in her eyes,

"Have they hurt you daughter?"

"No sir" She said shyly to him.

"Dad Bella"

"No Dad" smiling he held her for a few moments.

Releasing her, and hugging Alice too, they stood together as a family, then walked off to allow me to hug Bella "Little girl are you truly okay?" I was worried about her, and this is a lot to take in.

"Eddie" she had no idea this name was taboo with me, she hugged me tightly.

"I'm ok, just shaken up, still reeling a little, they touched me a lot, but didn't hit me, or anything before you came to save me, Thank you by the way" She stood up on tip toes to kiss my cheek." Oh I felt the pull, it was mind blowing. I was overwhelmed with desire, anger, and love for my little dear all at the same time.

"I said I would find you. Bella, baby girl we need to talk, I have things I must say to you, before we are pounced on our leaders tomorrow. Will you come to our home tonight with me? Or would you rather go to your apartment, and I'll stay there with you tonight?" I was hoping she wouldn't reject me or deny my time with her tonight alone.

This brought shivers up her spine, I watched her shake, and she blinked at me,

"Edward, I'm afraid at my apartment, and try to never be there alone at night. That was why I was driving around, was looking for a place to park, and sleep that was safe"

I was trying not to scare her, but she was most definitely getting talked to ASAP.

"Bella, come with me then, and _**YOU**_ will be telling me everything, Isabella do you understand me?" On this I was not giving in and I wanted her to know that know before we started our lives together tonight.

"Yes Edward, can I ask you something first?" I waited for her to ask

"Please don't get mad, but if we go to your place and "_talk_". She used the fingers on talk making me smirk at her "Will you really want me _that way_ too, I mean look at me, I'm fat are you sure?"

Bella, I promise what I feel isn't fleeting, is what you feel fleeting?" I was looking down into her eyes.

"No my love, it isn't"

"Then we need to settle things, to begin our life together, agreed" she took my hand, nodded and we walked back to my Volvo. Before opening the door, I turned her towards her door and swatted her bottom two times hard, helping her in I tell her,

"Two things will happen tonight, we will be married by morning under our laws, and you won't be sitting easy tomorrow baby, so get used to the idea" making her jump, as we drove into the night. I warned her and she hasn't refused me but she still has time too, so I can only hope she truly feels what is surging through my heart and body tonight.

Either way I mean what I say, she is mine if I have to force her I will, but it would break my heart. That's the old world Vampire way of doing things. Whipping your mate into submission, it's not our way. I want my darling to agree with it all and submit so I can love and cherish her.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Mistakes are mine and mine alone. Contains spankings don't like don't read.

He would never force her, be assured of that, it was just his vampire self thinking out loud.

She is his love and all my stories HEA never fear…

**Chapter Four: The Talk**

EPOV:

Holding her hand while I drove, I was thinking about the next few hours. Hoping she would submit and be joined with me forever. Force her to submit to it all? No it was a fleeting idea a macho vamp from Europe might do but me? How can I look at her sitting there holding her fingers feeling them shaking and hearing her heart rate jump when she thinks I'm not looking at her? No I must figure a way to do both, but in a way she understands and isn't afraid of me. Arriving home we went straight to my room on the third floor.

"Edward this is stunning, the whole house is, well at least what I could see" She told me.

I had picked her up, and ran up the stairs to my door. So I didn't let he look around, we can play house tomorrow. Taking off, and hanging up my jacket, I walked to her kissing her hard and deeply. Coming up for air she tried to get her hoodie off but needed my help. Standing there in jeans and tees, we studied each other for a while. I see her looking around the room then at me.

"Bella, I need to do this, why I can still think" I was getting nervous about what was to come.

"What" She asked me.

Pulling her over to my sofa, I sat us side by side, and told her my rules, plus the house rules, and that spankings were the punishment in this house. Unlike human drinkers, who used much harsher methods, to keep their females in line? Then I explained the mating pull, answering all her questions. Never getting angry I let her ask anything she wanted to. I needed her to trust me. I want her to trust me, so I make myself look calm and it's making her get calmer too. The fear in the room is slowly fading away.

Along the way she had slipped off her shoes and socks, folding her legs underneath her, facing me, and listening to every word I said. I slipped mine off too, and we faced each other now. Taking a strand of hair, and tucking it behind her ear, I kissed her again. Putting so much passion behind it she was overwhelmed. Pleasing me greatly.

"My little firecracker" I said with all the love I could pour into it. Using my thumbs to caress her cheeks, and touch her wonderful skin.

Finishing up my lecture for tonight, and seeing she had listened to every word, thrilled me. "Now the hard part" I thought. Everyone had gone hunting, to give us privacy, and to replenish themselves after the fight. To give her privacy as well they want her to trust them too.

"Now baby, do you feel we are mates, you understand what mates are now?"

"Yes Edward, I do, but more so, I feel like you are my best friend already" smiling I took her face in my hands.

"Baby there something else we must "talk" about now" looking at her hands she nodded,

"I know, but Eddie, but I'm scared" she whispered.

Turning around so my legs were over the sofa I reached for her. Pulling her to me at the same time, snapping her jeans open. She gasped looking at me with teary eyes,

"**Baby it's this; or no us I mean it**" She didn't move or answer "Isabella Answer Me it's this or no Us". I said it again very slowly. She nodded and gave a small sad smile, so I pulled her over my lap pulling her pants and panties down in one swoop. Spanking her slowly and then much harder, I scolded her for letting herself be put in danger. I was not tolerating that again.

"Bella, I will not allow you to do those things anymore, ever."

"Oweee"

"You will not call yourself fat ever"

'You do not sleep in the woods young lady, only in our room or with me"

"Oweee"

"Ever, do you hear me?"

"Yes Edward" she kept crying out while I kept spanking her now deep pink bottom.

Making her answer every statement I told her with "Yes Edward" if not I spanked her again. When it was done I made her sit there for as long as it took me to ready the bed, fill the bathtub with bubbles. Then went to get her, she was still crying.

"Bella stop, now you're safe, I have you" I stood her up and slid her remaining clothes off unto the floor, unhooking her bra, and dropping it as well. "No one will grab you, or hurt you now, you are safe with us, with me".

I bent down and picked her up, and carried her to the bathroom "Pee baby" I told her making her blush again. I could see in her mind she thought her bladder was going to burst.

"Now" putting her on the toilet, making her cry out, when her bottom hit the seat. She couldn't do anything else, I was standing there waiting for her, and she did and was embarrassed beyond belief. She is my mate; there will be no secrets between us at all. Not from this time onward.

Picking her up, after ridding myself of my clothes, I stepped into the tub, sitting down with her on my lap, she hissed in pain. "Ssh baby let the water and bath salts work".

I began to wash her all over then myself. The hot water soothed her bottom a lot, she was very sorry I was mad at her. Telling me so, I told her I loved her, and would be spanking her for all the years to come. Getting out of the tub, drying each other off, leading her to the bed I had her lie so I could use the homemade cream Mom makes for all the girls and had left on the bathroom counter tonight for Bella.

After this dried and I had kissed her all over, tickled her and more or less took the embarrassment out of our first time. I began to love my little firecracker.

"Bella tell me if I hurt you promise me.

"Yes Edward I will, but it's supposed to hurt the first time" she cried a little when the barrier broke. I used my fingers to get her as ready as she could be prior to that, but it became better as we went along coming together as one. When her heart rate was normal again, I brought her to a climax using my fingers again. Then entered again, and this time it was _mind blowing_ as she put it afterwards. Before she fell asleep I held her and told her all sorts of lovely things I wanted to do now that I had a mate to share them with.

BPOV:

Waking in the morning after sex four times the night before, plus a very hard spanking, I was surprised how calm I felt. He was holding me watching me wake up.

"Darling how are you?"

"Edward I'm so good"

"Well, I learned that last night baby doll" he smirked and I blushed.

"Edward!" I said red as a beet I'm sure by now. Making him burst out laughing, this was followed by a very fun pillow fight he let me win I'm sure.

Then I sat down on the bed "Oweee, Edward" Gads it was painful, but he said he would and he did.

"I told you, did I not Isabella"

'Yes Edward" I was teary eyed now. Getting dressed I was surprised to find my clothes in the dresser next to his, with my things all boxed and stacked in the corner. Finding an old pair of panties that didn't rub, and pulling on sweats and shoes I was ready for the day.

"How did my stuff get here?" I asked looking around at it all in his beautiful room.

"We moved you out in the night, paid the bills, and changed your address to here darling"

"You could have asked me first" he was in front of me so fast I jumped. Swatting my very sore, bottom, making me cry out.

"Oweee Edward, nooo"

I covered my butt with my hands, trying to back away from him. But he wasn't allowing that.

"My mate _lives_ here with me, my wife _sleeps_ in _our_ bed in _our_ house; is that _understood_ or do you need a _reminder_ of the rules you _agreed_ to last night" With every word he emphasized, a swat landed on my bottom, now bare, he had pulled my sweats and panties down to my thighs.

"Nooo Eddie oweee, I just didn't owe him anything, he screwed you guys out of the money. I want to be here stop Edward"

He finally stopped, he was still angry, but calming down. He stepped away from me looking at me with a look I hope he never uses again. Then he closed his eyes and let out a few breaths.

"Baby why were you afraid there?"

Looking down at my hands, I was afraid to tell him the truth, don't know if I can stand another spanking again for a while after last night and this morning.

"Will it change us if I tell you the truth?"

"Not unless you lied to me last night"

"Never Edward, I swear it" I pulled my clothes back on as I talked.

Sitting down with me on his lap he waited for me to start off,

"Okay here goes; the place is cheap, and at first it was alright, but the manager started to come on to me, touch me, and stalk me etc. I got behind in the rent, and he tried to get me to sleep with him for it. I refused and sold my mom's wedding ring, and paid, but he told the other tenants I did, and soon guys were knocking at my door all hours of the night it was awful.

Then someone got a key, and my things were gone through all the time. Woke up with a man in my room, and I screamed, and he ran. I just went there during the day, slept in the truck, but Jake, the manager, kept telling people he was my man etc. He tells me we know each other but I swear I have no memory of meeting him ever.

Caught him in the place the day I met you, he follows me, and is always near, where I was working, or eating, and he scares me. Says I belong to him, and keeps telling me he turns into a wolf, and imprinted on me; or some such drivel".

"Edward what's the matter?" He is growling lowly, and is tensing up.

'What's his name?" He could barley, get the words out, he was so mad.

"Jacob Black?" Carlisle was there in moments sitting next to us.

"Edward they have a new pack" Edward nodded still holding me to him.

"Why is he here, and not in Forks?" Carlisle wondered out loud.

"No idea, but she is going to be one of us, not them" Edward declared.

"You mean all of his stories are true?" Now I was stunned, I thought he was big liar.

"Probably"

"Oh he makes me ill, forces himself on me, he'll come here, bet he followed whoever, moved me here last night" I was afraid again, he could hurt my sweetheart. Jake is strong.

"Have I done something bad?" I ask them both.

"No darling we just have a history with them" Carlisle answered me.

"So we have two enemies to deal with" Edward said to me and his dad.

"Aro and Eleazer will be here soon" Carlisle announced.

"Edward, tell her the rules, before they are here please" with that Carlisle left to go get ready for company, coming here today.

"Bella" Edward said taking her face in his hands "You will stay by me at all times, unless told to stay with someone else" He was using a tone of voice, that not only scared me, but once again my poor bottom was on fire, really burning. I tried really hard not to squirm, while he held my face.

"Yes Edward" nodding at me he continued,

"You will not question, or challenge anything that is spoken of, do you hear me?"

"Yes" a low growl sounded from him; "Yes what?"

"Yes Edward" I tried to be brave, but I was very worried about this, he seemed to be worried too.

"If you do _anything_ to earn a spanking, while they are here. I will blister your bottom for real this time, and do it where they will hear it" gulping I nodded earning myself another smack on my bottom,

"Want to answer me, young lady?"

"Yes Edward I hear you"

"Aro is one of our Kings for lack of a better title, and expects respect, at all times. He is also a _**human drinker**_, and you smell wonderful, so you mind what I tell you. I will die fighting him before I let them take you from me little girl"

"I promise Edward" Smirking at me he pulls me into a hug.

"I want you to have a year, if I can to learn our ways and be prepared for our life, and it means a lot for me for you to have that Bella. But if I had too, I would change you sooner than have them think they can have you for themselves" he was really worried about this.

"Edward, I want you and your rules even if I don't like them all. I can't be away from you I just know it now after last night. Promise you won't leave me or let Jake break us up"

'Oh that's a done deal baby"


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please if you don't like this story just go find another, or my writing look for someone else's stories. Don't leave me huge rants, I have never done that to anyone and never will. Use the back arrow and read a different one. To the wonderful readers who look forward to updates, you make my heart sing. Thank you so much.

**Chapter Five: Volturi Visit**

Carlisle's POV:

"That's my little love" Edward tells her as they come downstairs.

Sitting back down together and it isn't long before the doorbell rings. I welcome our friends. Aro is thrilled to meet Bella. Eleazer is stunned that's the only word I can use.

"Tanya will be most upset Carlisle"

"Old friend, he made her no promises, or spoke no vows to her"

Aro was watching this conversation, with deep interest focusing on Bella's reaction to it. She smiled shyly at him, at the same time snuggling deeper into Edwards embrace.

"She loves you with a great love Edward" Aro pointed out,

"Yes sir, she does, as I love her"

"Bella darling, will you be joining us in forever?" Aro asked her so sweetly like she was made of glass. This surprised me greatly, I figured he would be a hardened cold vampire, but I shouldn't have assumed this.

Bella looked at Edward, before answering; this didn't escape Aro's scrutiny. Nodding to her, Bella answered Aro,

"Yes sir, I will join my love. I asked for a year, to learn all I can, so my newborn time will be better on me and them. They never had the chance to choose, like I will"

Impressed, Aro rose and walked over to them, bending down to take her hand;

"May I Edward?"

"Ask her sir"

"Bella?" she gave him her hand. Standing still holding her hand for a few minutes, he released it and stared at Edward,

"Did you know?"

"Yes and no, I can 70% of the time, if she is tired or stressed, but like now nothing. It's damned frustrating Sir"

"Interesting son" Everyone was glued to the conversation, but no one knew what they were talking about not even Bella.

"Edward is something wrong with me?"

"No darling" answered Aro

"Something is right with you; you are a shield, and a damn strong one, still human what a surprise this is" Aro seemed thrilled by this.

Eleazer rushed over, and took her hand, staring deeply at her making her blush.

"Aro it's as strong, as I ever witnessed"

"Carlisle did you know?" Aro demanded

"No my friend, how could we? Only Edward reads minds, and he thought hers was just different, not a gift" Carlisle told everyone there.

"Well, you must keep me informed on this, especially after her change. If it goes like I think, she will be a force to deal with" He was still standing there staring at Bella while he spoke.

"Aro do not fear, we are not looking for any trouble"

"Oh I know that, otherwise she would be leaving with me"

This caused growling, all around the room, at that statement.

"Children it is okay" Carlisle spoke to the family, and before anyone could blink, Jasper and Peter had ripped off their shirts, standing in front of her bearing their fangs. Aro's guard began growling. The sight of their scars was frightening to them.

"ENOUGH! Aro yelled and the room fell silent.

"I see you two warriors from the old days, are as taken with her as the rest of us. Fear not, she is yours, I only want to make sure in times of trouble to our kingdom, the Cullen's with their considerable talent, will come to our aid if need be".

"Aro you only have to send us word"

"I believe you old friend" everyone calmed down after that.

"Where are the creatures?"

"We have them locked up in Roses garage"

Leading them out there, Aro and his guard, fling the doors open coming face to face with Jason chained to a post. Between Jasper and Jane, they soon had him, telling them everything. His father was making an army all his own, these were siblings of his. Their mothers died giving birth, his father cared little for the human females he killed, and he was obsessed with getting a stronger version, more human than vampire. He was mixing their DNA with other creatures.

His father was breeding them at all costs, but he wasn't alarmed or concerned. He would kidnap another tourist or native girl and breed more. Some of his offspring had to be killed at birth they were so dangerous and insane. Aro was furious and we all knew that lab wouldn't be there for more than a few days at most. This was forbidden everyone knew that.

His lab is in South America, after confessing all; they were taken by the guard. Aro said goodbye, and he was looking forward to meeting Bella after her change. Then Aro called his brothers and after a long discussion he wanted to head to Italy and leave off the prisoners for tests and gather the guard to seek out this lab. Eleazer asked to stay a day or so, and catch up on the family. They all gave their farewells, and Bella shyly hugged Aro, smiling up at him, at the same time. Seeming to please Aro greatly, he smiled at her touching her cheek.

"Darling girl, if he gives you any trouble, you are welcome to come to Italy. My brother's and I would be delighted."

"Thank you sir" She blushed and said shyly.

"Edward, keep using your form of discipline, it will make her a treasure in our world, especially since you now know she will be stronger than most of us. With her gift she needs to be bonded to you, in all ways use a strong hand on her bottom at all times, do you understand my meaning?" He had been holding Edward's hand the entire time.

"Yes Sir, I do"

Kissing her cheek, he turned and left with the guard. Edward held her close, as though they would return and take her from him. "You were a very good girl baby, I'm proud of you" Explaining what a shield was to her, and calming her fears, she relaxed back unto his lap.

Later in their room she was undressing, when he came in, and grabbed her hugging her. "Let me see baby" he spun her, to look at her thoroughly spanked still deep pink bottom. "Hmmm, maybe we won't need a little warm up, after all tonight"

"What"

"You heard me" he hissed at her.

"But Edward, why"

"So you know who your mate is"

"I know Edward, I know, I promise, it's my big sexy vampire lover"

"Sexy, huh"

"Very" she pounced on him.

Hours later after making love several times, she was almost asleep in his arms, when she jumped up shaking.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"He's here, I can feel him; Edward he is outside of the house"

Pulling on jeans, and a tee he, called so softly a human couldn't hear, brothers I need you"

They appeared in seconds. "Jake is here, she feels him, he's here to take her from us"

"Not likely" Peter growled.

Charlotte followed by the rest of the family, entered the darkened room.

"What can we do Edward?"

"Watch her we are getting that jerk tonight"

They dropped out the window landing without a sound, running off into the woods behind the house. To stop one of Bella's nightmares's once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Edward will realize he can't be so hard on Bella after all. Still there is spanking in this chapter. Don't read if it bothers you. Mistakes are all mine.

**Chapter Six: Jake**

Esme's POV:

I handed Bella her pj's, and after putting them on we led her out of the room. We took her to our room, where we all sat on the bed, together.

Bella was softly crying "he's big, he'll hurt my Eddie"

"Ssh darling, Dad and the boy's, are good fighters, they will be alright"

She cried herself to sleep.

"Mom I hope they get rid of him, he scares her so much" Charlotte whispered.

"Did you see her bottom he wasn't kidding her was he?" Alice said to everyone

"No Alice, he meant it, and he followed through with it, he really loves her" Rose was running her hands through Bella's hair slowly over and over,

"I love her so much already she is the baby sister we all wanted to have in our lives"

"Yes daughters, I agree, Dad and I have even said that she is our baby girl"

"You know she is in for a lot of sore bottoms from both Dad and Edward in the next few months. We must make sure she is loved and cared for while all this takes place"

"We will momma" Alice answered.

"I hope she'll let Carlisle and me be her parents in all ways, we love her so much, look at the change in our Edward, he's never been as happy, or smiled so much in all these years"

Bella began to talk in her sleep, something Edward knew, but they had not learned yet.

"Edward, I will be good promise" ,"Oweee daddy", "Oh Eddie I love you so" causing them all to smile "Wish they would love me like a daughter, I love them so much I need them so much" Esme was sobbing now.

"Does dad spank as hard and my _daddy_ does oweee?" giggles all around now…. She was quiet for a while then all of the sudden she froze, and let out a horrid scream "EDDIE oh no"

This had the girls on their feet as Bella came awake panting staring at them with large eyes filled with tears.

"Momma he has Eddie trapped against a tree, we must help him"

"Can you take us there darling?" Closing her eyes "Yes carry me I can see the pathway from the house"

Rose picked her up and off they ran fast as they could. She held up her hand stopping them, in seconds they heard the growling and Edward's voice,

"You Jackass you will not have her, she is mated to me" slinking up to the spot they could see them; they were shocked to see how big the wolf was. He was snarling at Edward having gotten a couple of bites in, but Edward wasn't broken or dying yet. They were in time after all.

Jake phased back to human form standing there naked, he began to taunt Edward about sleeping with her etc.

"Liar she was a virgin when we mated I would know" Smirked Edward, growling back at Jake

"You bloodsucker" Jake made a run at him but Edward side stepped him. Knowing Jake wouldn't phase while she was there Bella stepped into their circle. Surprising them both greatly.

"Jake you rotten devil leave me alone!"

"Bells you don't mean that" He turned to her ignoring Edward

"I can and I do" He tried to grab her but a very angry Edward slid her behind him.

"Jake I mean it, you go back to Forks, go back to the dog pile there, and leave me ALONE! I hate you. I never wanted you" She was yelling at him.

"Your dad gave you to me when he died, _Take her Jake_ he said _she'll have nobody._ You may not remember me but I always remembered you, we played as babies Bella" he taunted her.

Crying freely now, she stepped out of Edwards reach and hit Jake over and over,

"NOOO You will never have me, only him" The girls appeared, Charlotte and Alice combined barely could get Bella off him.

He phased and dove at Edward, Bella screaming at him the entire time. Edward stepped aside and let him slam into a tree; both he and Rose were circling Jake. Now the fight began in earnest. By the end Jake was dead, Rose had scratches and a few bites, Edward many more, but both were whole.

The brothers arrived after fighting with two other wolves Jake had convinced that vampires were holding his imprint. The entire pack was here and it took the leader pashing to learn the truth, Jake had led them on. They were running as fast as they could to help Edward when they arrived finding the girls with him and Jake dead.

As much as the pack hated this, they understood he brought it on himself. Esp. after seeing the Cullen's who they knew didn't kill humans. Carlisle explained about Bella and that vampires "Imprint" too and she was Edward's which meant he could change her when they were ready. Picking up Jake's body they carried him out of the woods and back to Forks to bury in their own way.

After hugging and making sure Rose and Edward were okay and healing they headed back to the house Edward carrying Bella, Emmett, carried Rose.

Everyone went their own ways, "Edward go hunt" he looked at his dad knowing what was coming for Bella nodding he kissed her put her on her feet "Dad I should be here"

"No Edward she needs to submit to me as Coven leader, and will if you are not here the first time" all this said at vampire speed so he left with everybody else except Esme to hunt.

He left but he wasn't happy about it and had no intention of being gone very long, just one deer to heal his wounds and back to deal with the fallout his dad was about to unleash on he and Bella's relationship.

Carlisle's POV:

"Dad what's up?" Bella asked me,

I took her hand and led her to my study Esme following.

"Did Edward explain the family rules to you daughter?"

"Yes he did" She seemed to remember as she answered me, he face paling as she stood there.

"Good, now you will come here, you broke a major rule tonight"

She wasn't moving an inch just staring at me.

"Bella I said now!" walking slowly towards me she was afraid. Pulling her over my knees, on the sofa baring her bottom which was still pink I asked her, "Did you or did you not place yourself in danger tonight by confronting a werewolf?"

"Yes daddy I did" she was crying now. _Smack _

"That was very naughty" _Smack_ "You will not do that again. You are our baby girl and we won't let you be naughty. Or get yourself killed before he can change you young lady. What would happen to our boy if you had been killed Isabella? He would have found a way to end his life that's what".

"I had to save him, don't you see. I can't live without him either!"

Edward will be warming this up on his return little lady"

"Nooo".

"Yes he will, we are your parents, you will go over your my knees each and every time you need it. Momma's too little girl" then I was finally done scolding her. I ordered to the corner just like Edward had done. Standing there wiping her eyes with her hand she was so sorry to have made us mad at her. Calming down she was called back to me. Esme didn't even want me to spank her twice since she was so new to us, but no I want her to know we care and will back it up.

"Next time baby girl you will get the paddle after the corner, but not tonight instead you get that naughty bottom upstairs, and you sit on your daddy's desk chair until her gets back. Take off everything except your tee shirt and panties do you understand me?"

"Yes dad I understand" She was beet red in the face embarrassed beyond belief I had told her that. She's as private as Edward is about things. The others not so much and Emmett well he'll say anything that pops into his head. I'll have to watch he doesn't tease her very much about private things.

"You will get another spanking from him, so get ready for that it's our rules if he doesn't he'll get one from me" she gasped at me,

"Why he's a good boy?" smiling at her I answered "Yes he is darling and he'll be here in ten minutes so get that naughty bottom up there and in place".

With that I swatted her hard "Dad" she ran to me "I'm sorry"

I held her along with Esme. Afterwards she ran up the stairs, we could hear her pulling off her clothes and the little yip when sat tenderly on the desk chair waiting for her _Eddie_ to get back.

EPOV:

Running in from the hunt I saw immediately what had happened. Walking up to our room, I wasn't surprised to see her sitting there waiting for him. She stood up and covered her bottom with her hands as I approached. "Do you think that will save your sore bottom baby?" I asked her smirking.

"Nooo" I leaned against the bathroom door rolling up my sleeves slipping out of my shoes, then taking off my belt and placing it on the desk. She was watching my every move standing up against the wall. "Baby weren't you supposed to be sitting in that chair waiting for me?"

"I was Eddie I promise" Sitting in the desk chair I motioned for her to come to me. At first she refused but as she heard the soft growl she walked slowly to me her hand still covering her bottom. "Tell me baby why am I going to paddle your bottom again so soon?"

Swallowing she answered "Because I went to help you, and guess that was naughty"

"Yes it was, but why"

"Put me in danger, or maybe because I hit him and made him phase"

"I love you that wanted to rescue me darling it means we are truly mates. But you could have been killed baby, that's what we agreed on, no danger for you while human right?"

"Yes Eddie" I could feel her terror and it was killing me. I can't have and I won't have her afraid of me.

"Come here now, do not make me come get you darling" she walked up to the chair.

"Pull your panties down baby" she did crying the entire time "Bend over my lap naughty baby" finally she did. Pulling the paddle from the desk drawer I spanked her twice, alright little girl"

I stood her up, and walked into the bathroom finding the healing cream on the shelf in the bathroom. "Come to me now" she walked to the bed with her head down still hiccupping

"Bend over the side" terrified she did and was surprised I just rubbed a very cooling cream all over her bottom and thighs Sshing her as he did "I have my little girl, and I will make it better"

I sat beside her bent form rubbing the cream in murmuring the entire time. As the fire and pain died she relaxed. Her breathing calmed as the cream absorbed at last, I picked her up and carried her to the side chair placing her on my lap. She jumped but I held her there not letting her wiggle or move."Isabella" she shivered at the use of her full name

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes I do Eddie"

"Do you still want me to be your mate?"

"Yes Eddie"

"Then you have to be a good girl from now on"

"I'll try Eddie"

"That's all I ask darling" Rocking her softly I her held her until she was fast asleep putting her to bed naked and only under the sheet. I showered and picked up their room. Coming downstairs to play the piano hoping she would forgive me in the morning.

Alice found me there hours later. "Edward she will be fine, so will your love life"

"Truly Ali" Smiling at me she answered,

"Truly my dear brother" now I had tears in my eyes.

"Today you must do something fun with her, no spanks, or scolding hear me" she was standing with her hands on her hips. Making me laugh "OK what should I do with her today?"

"I know let's do a family outing, how about the Aquarium"

"Yes bet, she's never been there its overcast today we could buy things and be silly"

"Go get her Edward treat her like she is your jewel, wear casual clothes, I'll get everybody else up and ready" She saluted and ran up the stairs.

Entering our room, I see her just waking up. Crawling on the bed I tickled her awake, giggling she looked into my eyes and at once was ashamed to be there with me. Pulling her face up so I could look in her eyes, the eyes I want to see every morning as long as I exist.

"My little love, good morning darling" I kissed her, slipping my hand under her breasts, and fondling them, making her blush, which I loved so much.

"Baby get up now, we have a wonderful day planned as a family".

"What are we doing Eddie?" Kissing her as she got up and moving.

"The Aquarium darling girl"

"Oh I have never been there"

"Neither have we"

"Oh fun can I get a tee shirt"

"Baby we'll both get tee shirts" Humming happily she walked into the closet after using the bathroom, finding me sitting there waiting for her.

"Dress casual baby girl".

'I'm so happy is everyone going?"

"Yes, I think so, we have not done a family thing for quite a long time, so hope they do" Grabbing a jacket in case for each of us, we headed out for a fun day. Just before leaving our room I stopped laid the coats on the chairs, and picked her up twirling her around.

"My sweet little love" patting her bottom lightly "I adore you my darling" She gasped and tugged my hair to get me to look her in the eyes "I love my big sexy man" kiss "I love my sexy vampire" kiss and "I understand my Eddie loves me and is sorry" I let out a sob kissing her hard.

Finally we walked hand in hand down the stairs thinking. _No I did right, no matter what his Dad thinks; she is mine and not a vampire yet. I was not punishing her like one. It was my decision after all._ I helped her into the car and we set out for a day of adventure and bonding. Just my little love and my family together for the first time. I felt complete for the first time in ages.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal actions.

All mistakes are mine. Contains Adult content.

**Chapter Seven: Engaged**

Esme's POV:

Taking two cars, the jeep, and the Volvo, it didn't take too long to arrive at the Aquarium. Carlisle paid for the tickets as we entered. They took the time to look at everything amazed by all the colors and types of sea life Bella was in heaven.

Edward was basking in her happiness as they walked along. Noticing it was lunch time he called a halt asking if she would like to eat now a light lunch promising her a nice dinner anywhere she wanted to go afterwards. "Oh Yeah" she cried out practically running to the little lunch area "Dad she's been around Alice too much I fear" causing everyone to burst out laughing. She ate a burger with a coke and soon they were back looking at more fish.

What joy to have all our kids with us, Carlisle and I knew how much we had been blessed. As they walked around teasing and playing tricks on each other, we followed basking in the familial love. All we heard was laughing and Bella's "Edward look at that" with his "Oh baby how cool" answer to her almost every time.

Getting to the gift shop we all were pleased to note it carried a lovely supply of wonderful items from the cheap toys to fine jewelry. "Tee shirts first" little girl Edward told her as they entered. Both picked out two, then a ball cap each. She strode off to look at the stuffed fish and he to the jewelry counter. "Bella, honey, come here, would you like a charm bracelet?" Looking at the selection plus the cute charms "Yes Eddie, I would love one, which did you like?"

She liked his pick adding two charms; one fish, and one dolphin for today, she decided to wear it. Rose came over and soon all the ladies were picking out one and two charms as well. Carrying her stuffed Beluga Whale they left what was one of her favorite places so far in her life she informed us both with a kiss for Carlisle for getting such a good discount. "Where would you like to eat honey?" Edward asked her.

"Can we eat at the pier maybe a fish place?" Smiling at her he kissed her cheek.

EPOV:

"Of course" I answered. The others wanted to wander through the shops nearby while they ate.

"Ok meet us here in 90 minutes we'll shop a little too" I let her pick the place, a rundown looking joint but she was humming while she ate so it must have been good, I drank coffee delighted in her happiness yet again.

"Have you had a good day so far baby?"

"Yes Eddie a wonderful day"

"Baby will you marry me?" gasping and almost choking on her fish dinner, she choked out a squeaky "Yes" making me chuckle at her facial expression.

"Then we pick rings tonight agreed" Taking her hand where I hope to place an engagement ring before tonight.

"Oh yes Edward"

"Good I saw an interesting Jewelry store on the walk to here"

"Eddie what if we hate each other's choices?"

'Baby don't we love each other, so we like the same things"

"Oh I hope so, I don't want to be paddled again ever" she pouted and I almost died laughing at her antics. "Baby you know how to stop that from happening don't you?" She shyly answered "Be Eddie's good girl"

"That's it sweetie pie" paying the bill helping her out the door I spotted the family.

"We are getting married she just said yes" after much jumping around and squealing by all the girls they finally settled down.

"Everyone we just passed a lovely looking family jewelry store shall we go there?"

"Yes" the girls squealed out

"OK but SHE is picking not you Alice"

"Hmmm" Alice has her lips tight like she tasted something bad.

"Whatever you say Ali" he smirked as they walked past her towards the store. Holding hands they entered the store asking to look at fine wedding rings. The owner brought out two trays of platinum ring sets. Not seeing the exact one she was hoping for she asked what else they had that was also just as fine. Nodding he set the first two aside and brought out a more expensive tray figuring they couldn't afford the nice stones. Edward perked up right away as did Esme "Bella darling what do you see?"

"Oh Edward this one is so pretty and different what do you think?"

"Try it on darling let me see" She did and he liked it he just wanted her to have a nicer stone. "Do you have one like this with a bigger stone?"

"Yes sir, I'll get it out of the back they were cleaning it today" Bringing back a very similar set with a two carat center stone and eight small ones instead of six he loved it, she was looking at him but not putting it on "Edward before I try it tell me is it too much money?"

"I promise it's not, and we don't ever lie to each other do we darling?"

"Never Eddie" trying it on "Oh Eddie I love it" practically yelling it.

"Sir, do you have a man's to go with this?" He asked

Out came a tray where she found his in seconds,

"Try this honey" they held their hands out and agreed. While they were looking as soon as the others knew what she was picking they grabbed a clerk.

Emmett and Rose wanted earrings to match, but for them not to know so they bought them and hid them in Emmett's coat pocket. Peter and Charlotte found the perfect lovely ladies watch to match which they bought.

Alice and Jasper seeing what the others picked out, found a matching a pendant and chain. Esme and Carlisle looked around after approving the rings for something as well. Carlisle talked to the designer and asked about the Cullen crest being done in a platinum ring for Bella "Yes it can be done ASAP" getting her size from the wedding set they ordered it and paid. Meanwhile they bought a wedding charm to give her along with hair clips to match her rings with tiny diamonds and seed pearls on them.

When all were done they headed out to continue shopping.

"Edward I can't believe they had the perfect rings for us"

"Oh baby I am so happy tonight"

"I will get a gown on sale darling don't worry" she assured him.

"Bella baby come sit on the bench with me for a minute" sitting next to him he turned to her "Darling I want you to stop worrying about money. I have millions darling, the family combined a billion" She thought he was joking "For real"

"Yes now stop it, I don't want you to have a sore bottom again for a long time darling, and you will if you worry about every penny I want to spend on you"

She wiggled her bottom when he said that blushing like a tomato.

"How was I to know Eddie you never said?"

"I was going to tell you darling but we have been a little busy" he smirked at her.

"OK but we aren't spending it just because you have it either mister." she stood up and stomped her foot. Picking her up so fast she was dizzy, twirling her he whispered in her ear "That was cute but do it ever again, and I will wear your bottom out, maybe even use my belt. I hate that got it" Setting her down, she stared at him, then blinked twice staring at her hands.

"Humph"

"Baby don't go there we are having a wonderful day, my bride to be, don't make me punish you please" She smiled "OK but I don't agree" she almost stomped it again but he raised his eyebrow at her and she stopped right away.

Setting her on his lap so he didn't swat in public, he whispered again "Please baby don't be naughty tonight"

"OK Edward" she whispered back rubbing her bottom on his starting to become very hard erection and jumping up reaching her hand to him "You vixen"

"Yes that's me" they were window shopping in minutes.

Passing a bridal shop she paused and peeked inside, Edward followed her in.

"Hi I was just wondering what you had we just got engaged"

'Wonderful come see our newest designs"

"What do you like?"

"I like sleeves and a long dress pretty but not fluff"

"Well in that case we have two styles but can design anything you want"

Looking at the first she didn't like it at all. But the second one was almost perfect

"What's it need baby to make it perfect" Edward asked her

"Not so low in front, want a modest front and a different veil"

"OK how about this front" she showed her the dress done slightly different

"Can I have a white top hat with a short veil attached?" The owner nodded and went to find a hat.

So trying on the dress, knowing the front will be different, they jury rigged a hat so she could see it together. Edward was blown away, she was perfect.

"We'll take it"

"Be ready in a week" It was only then they saw the entire family standing outside the big window watching her try it on, and seeing the love on Edwards face the entire time. They burst out clapping, making her blush again. Paying for the dress Edward was on cloud nine. Holding hands they walked back to the cars everyone chatting to each other as they went.

Later that night "Did you enjoy today darling?" She was currently cuddling with him in bed as they sat against the headboard.

'Oh Edward, I loved it, can we do another family outing every month that way we could all pick a place to see?"

'Love that idea baby"

"We all do" came the yell from downstairs" kissing her hard he started to undress her and she him. Walking over and locking the door he returned to the bed reached over and turned off the light. Bringing her to a climax with just his fingers he knew she was more than ready for him "Oh Eddie" she practically purred as he entered her and all but screamed Eddie at the end making him feel like a king.

"Baby I want to mate tonight, it's different but I feel the need badly will you let me try"

'Eddie whatever you want I'm sure I'll love it too" Letting a breath out he turned her over on her knees and entered again knowing he was getting bigger when they mate she didn't seem hurt so he continued taking a lot longer to stop filling her with venom mixed with semen. She was mewling like a kitten 'Baby relax stay put" he ran to the bathroom found the lube returned and was soon spreading it all over her bottom opening.

"Baby this is going to hurt some please relax and trust me" Slowly so slowly he entered her tight bottom whispering to her all the time to relax, he loved her, how good it felt he was finally seated fully making her happy he rubbed her "nub" until she was ready when he was and they came together shaking and crying out each other's names. Not pulling out until he finished coming he held her in place finally pulling out when he had no more to spew into her. "Oh my little love" he cleaned them up and held her caressing her body and face 'Eddie that was different I might like it someday"

'Good because it's a favorite of Vampires baby"

"Oh ok then we'll do it again sometime" she was asleep in minutes.

How had he been so lucky to find this little angel? He pondered that while he rested and with

Her alongside him snuggled so tightly it was as if they were one being not two.


End file.
